The Shepard And The Doctor
by ghostlyTrickster
Summary: Commander Shepard rushes to the bridge of the ship. A man with brown hair, a red bow tie, and a tweed jacket is sitting in Joker's seat This man is The Doctor, All hell has broken loose with the war against the reapers in full force. Will the Doctor's help tip the scale in organic life's favor, or will the reapers still prove too powerful?


Alarms screamed throughout the "Normandy", alerting the crew of a foreign presence on the ship. Commander Shepard had been asleep at the time. He awoke to EDI's voice telling him a unknown being had detected aboard the "Normandy". Shepard inquired about this presence as he stood up and opened a compartment of his personal armory. "EDI, how long has this being been aboard?" There was a momentary silence before EDI's reply. "Three minutes, Commander". "Three minutes?" The Commander was completely puzzled. They had been mid FTL flight, how could someone board their ship?

Shepard grabbed his "N7 Eagle" pistol before quickly moving to the elevator and entering. The dim light shining his pale skin and medium length black hair. He had dark lines under his eyes and had looked quite tired. It had only been a few hours since he had left Menae, Palaven's Moon where the Turians have set up their forward base. The elevator descended quickly and the doors swung open. Shepard rushed out and readied his pistol as he walked toward the corridor that led to the cockpit. Two crew members with "Avenger" assault rifles had set up position at the beginning of the corridor.

"Commander! The intruder is seated in the pilots seat, and appears to be unarmed." Shepard nodded as he began walking to the cockpit. He had his pistol in one hand and began focusing his biotics in the other. His heart pounded with each step. He was a brave and strong man, and was preparing for anything mentally. He began contemplating the situation. As he drew closer, he ruled out each scenario that wasn't possible. After a few moments, he was close enough to see the head of the intruder. He had brown, somewhat ridiculous hair. "Human" Shepard thought to himself. A human somehow infiltrated the "Normandy" and now sitting in Joker's seat. Shepard raised his pistol and pointed it at the head of the intruder. "Identify yourself." Shepard said in a stern, powerful voice.

Joker's seat turned around to reveal a man in his late twenties, around Shepard's age, who was wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. The man style was that from centuries ago, only seen in old pictures and history textbooks. Shepard was even more puzzled by this. The man put his fingers together and smiled sternly. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Shepard thought to himself. "What is your real name? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked as his biotics in her left arm had now been fully charged. He was prepared to warp "The Doctor" if needed. This was a intensely strange situation, one Shepard had no plan or prepared action for. The Doctor stood up and Shepard focused his aim at his face.

"Well, that is my real name, I am the Doctor, always have been, always will be. And what am I doing here, well that's a rather excellent question. The doctor began pacing back and forth, paying attention to Shepard's biotics. "Now what is that you've got there? Telekinetic powers? No, that doesn't exist. Merely fairy tales. Some form of psychic energy perhaps. Although psychic energy doesn't give off this kind of reading." The Doctor pulls out a pen like device and aims it at Shepard's left hand, which in return, Shepard aims his biotics at the Doctor. The Doctors device emits a strange whirring, buzzing noise and a deep blue light. The doctor looks at the pen and a shocked expression appears across his face, followed by a large smile. "Amazing! Impossible!"

The Doctor begins mumbling to himself and moving in strange motions. Shepard was very confused. "I repeat, Identify and explain." After a moment, the Doctor began to speak again. "Okay, I am the Doctor like I just said. And why am I here? No real reason, I'm just curious really. I saw the interior of your ship and was positively astounded. This is unlike any ship I've ever seen. What planet is this ship from?"

Shepard paused and lowered his hand. He didn't believe the Doctor was a threat. "Earth, we're a part of "The Alliance". Now tell me, how did you get aboard the "Normandy"? Answer me." The Doctor looked somewhat displeased. "Earth? Impossible. The year is 2186, humans shouldn't even have advanced space travel yet, let alone the level of technology this ship has. Hmm... fascinating." The Doctor began examining the immediate area, Shepard's weapon, and the cockpit's computers, waving his pen like device at each piece of technology he examines. After a few seconds, he begins laughing and moving in a celebratory manner. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Alternate timeline! I don't know how it happened, but amazing! I love seeing how these things happen to turn out! New species, new technology, new cultures! So many new worlds to see! No time to waste!"

The Doctor attempts to walk past Shepard, who's hand tightens into a fist. After a split moment, he unloosened his fist. When The Doctor tries to pass Shepard, he is pushed back by him. "Doctor, you need to tell me what you are doing aboard my ship, and how you got here?" The Doctor gives him a blank expression for a moment and then replies. "Well, I was just passing by and my shipped decided to bring me here." Shepard stares at the Doctor. His patients wearing thin. "EDI, scan him for any kind of mental disorders." The Doctor scoffs and laughs as EDI scans the Doctor. After a moment, EDI has the results.

"Shepard, my scans have not found any signs of mental degradation or disorders. Although my scans have found biological inconsistencies with normal humans." "Like what?" "This man has two hearts" Shepard's expression is one of extreme confusion. The Doctor merely smiles "No mutations, genetic modifications, or anything of the sort?" "Negative, Commander." There is a silence for a few seconds before anyone speaks. Shepard speaks to the Doctor. "Doctor, whoever you are. What species are you?"

"Something new, I suppose. Well, new to you anyway. Now tell me, is that an A.I.? A ship with an integrated A.I., well, I've had some experience with living ships. Quite a bit actually. It's been a while since I had a run in with another living ship." As the Doctor finishes his sentence, Garrus and EDI's remote body join and stand behind Shepard. The Doctor takes notice.

"Another A.I. and a new species! Hmm..." The Doctor uses his device to examine the two of them. Garuss laughs and comments to Shepard. "Commander, you always keep the strangest company. Was he just pointing a pen at us?" The Doctor looks at his device. "So... evolved avian species, dextro-amino acid based life forms, rather rare. Strange actually. Most species are levo-amino acid based. Hmm. Must cause complication when feeding a inter-species crew like this. How many different species are apart of your crew? No wait, never mind, I'll see or myself. Anyway, an A.I. linked with a ship, now that's new! Such a great concept, body is disabled, entire memory stored on ship. Brilliant idea actually."

Shepard crosses his arms. "Refuse to reveal any information? If you won't I will have to detain you until you are willing to cooperate with us." Shepard raises his arm and his omni-tool and begins imputing commands. The Doctor raises his hand and scans the omni-tool and then moments later, he pulls out his psychic paper and shows it to Shepard. "Spectre John Smith, here to provide assistance with your effort against the reapers. I was assigned here by the council and was merely interested in testing your mental capabilities." Shepard holsters his pistol. "I wasn't aware there any other human spectres." "Your A.I. did say I wasn't human." They shake hands and Shepard let's the Doctor passed him.

As the Doctor passes him, Shepard grabs him and twists his arm behind his back, pressing him against the wall. "For future reference, Doctor, we don't use paper anymore." Shepard takes the Doctor's device and his psychic paper. "Garrus, take this man to the cargo hold and detain him. I will be down shortly." Shepard uses his omni-tool to make a holographic restraint for his hands. Garrus grabs the Doctor by his arm. "Come on pretty boy." "Pretty boy? Hardly!" Garrus escorts the man and Shepard speaks with EDI. "Commander, that man was speaking English, had a English accent and he was not altering his speaking patterns." Shepard nods. "Yeah, something very strange is happening..."

**_End Of Chapter One!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave me some feedback! I love hearing people's opinions! Good or Bad!_**


End file.
